panelakfandomcom_sk-20200216-history
6.séria
6.séria je jesenná vysielacia sezóna seriálu Panelák, ktorá bola vysielaná na televízií JOJ v období od 6.septembra 2010 do 31.decembra 2010. O sérií Seriál Panelák sa dočkal už svojej šiestej série, s ktorou od začiatku septembra baví divákov TV JOJ každý pracovný deň po hlavnom večernom spravodajstve. A aby nebola nuda, do deja vstupuje zopár nových postáv, ktoré ovplyvnia osudy obyvateľov paneláku. Už v minulej sezóne ste sa mohli zoznámiť s gayom Maťom (Gregor Hološka), ktorý si kvôli svojej mamičke zobral Julku za ženu napriek svojej orientácii, ich vzťah sa začne celkom zaujímavo vyvíjať. Herec Gregor Hološka hral aj v jednej časti seriálu Aféry (Pažravec) a je členom Divadla Jána Palárika v Trnave. Jeho mamu, ktorá netuší, že jej syn gay, hrá Ingrid Filanová, manželka Borisa Filana. Asi najsexi sekretárku – ukrajinku Oxanu – zamestnal Egon vo firme, ktorú má s Jakubom Švehlom. Je to typ reprezentatívnej sekretárky, ktorá nevie nič robiť, len varí kávu a má peknú postavu. Hrá ju Milena Minichová, herečka, ktorá má aj vlastnú kapelu. S novou sezónou prichádza aj nová vrchná sestra. Šimáčkovej na Klinike sa bojí hádam každý. Prísna je na sestričky aj na doktorov, strach z nej má aj manažérka kliniki Betka. Dokonca ju prezývajú gestapo. Alena Michalidesová je herečka, pedagogička, speváčka, hudobníčka a aj režisérka. K Jančovcom príde Tony. Nový kamarát Patrika Janča, ktorý sa ale nepáči jeho priateľke Zuzke. Maľuje kópie známych obrazov, ktoré sa snaží predať. Zaváňa to však podvodom... Zaujímať ale začne Dušana a neskôr aj Masláka. Postavu Tonyho hrá herec a spevák Tomáš Palonder. Po návrate Kordiaka z basy sa na scéne objavuje vyšetrovateľ Mede (Ivo Gogál), s ktorým musí spolupracovať. Zhodou okolností je aj prísnym otcom Patrikovej Zuzky a musí riešiť jej nečakané tehotenstvo. Ďusi Polák (Ondro Kovaľ) je architekt a spolužiak Soni Jančovej, ktorý leží v žalúdku už od študentských čias jej manželovi Dušanovi. Už sme sa s ním stretli, no teraz dostane v deji väčší priestor. Časom by sa mal prisťahovať do bytu v Paneláku aj s manželkou, ktorú pravdepodobne stvárni herečka Zuzana Norisová. Ide o postavu tanečníčky Katky, ktorú Ďusi spozná a po veľmi krátkej dobe sa s ňou ožení. Keďže hľadajú podnájom, Soňa im odporúči byt na treťom. Barmanka Natálka sa už stihla v panelákovom bare predviesť v plnej kráse. Ako Borisova príbuzná je ale veľmi konfliktná a neznáša lesby, znepriatelí si Imra aj Angie. Hrá ju Marta Potančoková, herečka a speváčka, ktorá vyštudovala JAMU v Brne a hrá aj v muzikáloch. Novou sestričkou na Klinike sa stane Klaudia (Beáta Višňovská), dcéra vrchnej sestry Šimáčkovej. Klaudia je na rozdiel od svojej mamičky tichá a milá. A nakoniec, spoznáme aj kamaráta Emila Blichára, ktorého stvárni Oldo Hlaváček. V sérii už neuvidíme Martu Potančokovú ani Kristínu Svarinskú. Hovorí sa, že by sa už pomenej mali objavovať Viki Ráková a Milan Ondrík, tvorcovia to však zatiaľ nepotvrdili. Stratia sa Natálka i Nika "Marta Potančoková, alias barmanka Natálka, už nakrútila scénu, v ktorej sa lúči s kolegyňou Angie. Ide za lepšou prácou. Nika, ktorú stvárňuje Kristína Svarinská, sa rozišla s Karolom, a keďže ten sa vráti k Angie a Lukáškovi, ona už nemá v Paneláku priestor," dozvedeli sme sa v zákulisí seriálu. Z Paneláka sa do Nitry sťahujú aj Agáta a Noro, no Viki Ráková a Milan Ondrík by sa vraj nemali nadobro stratiť. Podľa scenáristu Andyho Krausa im vraj hľadajú vhodný dom a mali by mať podobný priestor ako doteraz. Menej sa však budú objavovať Patrik Jančo a jeho frajerka Zuzka a hovorí sa, že práve Zuzka Marušinová by postupne mala z deja odísť. Exmanželia v akcii Zostava nováčikov však bude naozaj zaujímavá. Andy Kraus pripravil postavu pre svoju kamarátku a "bývalú Susedku" Zuzanu Tlučkovú, no zároveň aj pre jej exmanžela Števa Skrúcaného! K ich pikantnému stretnutiu na pľaci však asi nedôjde. "Zuzana bude novou posilou na klinike, Števo si zahrá hlavne s Romanom Luknárom a Zuzanou Haasovou. K Jančovcom totiž príde pred Vianocami bývať Sonina neter z východu Svetlana - hrať ju bude Kristína Greppelová. A za ňou prídu aj jej rodičia - Sonina sestra Monika, ktorú bude hrať Dada Duditšová, a jej manžel Fedor - Števo Skrúcaný," prezradili nám v Jojke. To však ešte stále nie je všetko. Najmä v poslednej, vianočnej časti uvidíme viacero epizódnych postáv, ktoré sa možno častejšie zjavia. K Ďusimu Polákovi príde na Vianoce výstredná mamička - Judita Vargová. Aj Švehlovci budú tráviť sviatky pekne pokope a mamička Jarmila mladým predstaví svojho priateľa Fritza (Juraj Ďurdiak). A aj Zuzana Frenglová, ktorá sa už objavila ako Maslákova mama, by ešte v obľúbenom seriáli mala zamotať dej. Hlavné postavy *Diana Mórová ako Ivana Švehlová *Helena Krajčiová ako Lucia Rocková *Kristína Svarinská ako Nika *Marián Miezga ako Michal Bajza *Vladimír Kobielsky ako Jakub Švehla *Alexander Bárta ako Milan Kordiak *Božidara Turzonovová ako Jana Nitschneiderová *Juraj Slezáček ako Emil Blichár *Roman Luknár ako Dušan Jančo *Zuzana Haasová ako Soňa Jančová *Mirka Partlová ako Angie Pekníková Zvučka série thumb|center|335 px Epizódy Kategória:Série Kategória:Starý Panelák